


Princess

by treecovery



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Rimming, Slight feminization, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treecovery/pseuds/treecovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys should be allowed to wear dresses, everyone should be allowed to wear dresses. Dresses are awesome! Phil thinks so too. Or will by the end of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

\- Dan’s a normal college going boy, there’s nothing wrong with him. So what if he likes crossdressing? That’s completely fine. He’s progressive, his dressing sense doesn’t define him. Boys should be able to wear dresses without any stigma attached. Everyone should be able to wear dresses!  
He’s rational, not rationalizing. This is not an ego defense mechanism, he tells himself as he clicks the “proceed to checkout” button. The only things in his cart are a maroon coloured frilly sundress and plain black thigh highs.

  
He jumps up and hastily runs downstairs when the doorbell rings to collect the posts for the following week. He should’ve known that this suspicious behaviour would be noticed by his flatmate but Phil was far too pleased by it to question Dan's sudden excitement towards exercise. It takes about a week of opening the door for them to arrive, thankfully in an inconspicuous delivery box he sighs in relief. He rushes to his room and rips one the packaging. The first time he tries it on, he feels too exposed. His shoulders are bare, the only thing holding the dress up are the black ribbons tied behind his neck. The house is empty, he pushes his anxiousness down and clips a bow pulling his fringe back.

  
After moments of staring at his reflection in his mirror, his figure contrasting the rest of his monochrome room, he twirls, he feels so fucking cute. He wishes for pale arms wrapped around his shoulders, warming them. And wonders if the dress is making him think like a girl too. He buys more dresses, it's addictive. He wears the thigh highs under his pyjamas, they're warm and comfortable he argues.

He gets a bit careless leaving the bedroom door unlocked as he dances around to “Girls just wanna have fun” in his brand new deep blue dress. Of course Phil just had to walk in then. Of fucking course. They stare at each other wide eyed. They blush, Phil's mouth is still open, probably intended to ask him if we wanted pizza for dinner. Phil mutters a sorry" and closes the door. They’re gonna have to talk about this, and they do. The slightly tense conversation on the couch while eating dinner and keeping their eyes on the muted TV concludes with the fact that Dan can and will wear whatever he wants. Phil had no problems but was blushing like a bride the entire time.

Dan’s started buying lacy panties too, he had to! Some dresses can’t be worn with boxers and ugly briefs. He’s gotten approval now and refuses to feel shameful anymore. But maybe stepping out of his room wearing only a long shirt and panties on probably wasn’t the best idea. Sue him, he was hungry. Phil wasn’t supposed to be awake at 4 am anyway, but he walked in, just as Dan was reaching for the bowl on the top shelf.

Phil would’ve said something, but the view he was getting was too distracting for him to get his brain to work. He could see dan’s plump backside barely covered by black lace. His mouth was numb, his feet took him forward on their own accord. Before he knew it, he was reaching for the bowl and himself, standing right behind dan. Dan could feel Phil’s breath on his neck, once Phil placed the bowl on the countertop, his hand was inches away from Dan’s arse. “Can I touch you?”. "Fuck yeah you can" is what Dan wanted to yell, but he settled for turning around and taking Phil’s warm hands and placing them on his butt. He didn’t look up to his eyes, just stared ahead at Phil’s shirt clad chest. That was till Phil kissed his forehead, nose and then cheek.

  
“My naughty princess” he whispered in Dan’s ear, “Flashing that cute arse at me all the time, if you want something ask for it baby.” thrusted teasingly against Dan’s thigh. Dan's gasp was answer enough for Phil, they made it to Phil’s room in record time, borderline violently making out. Phil proceeded to lay him down and lay wet kisses from his neck to his thighs.

“Just because I like wearing dresses doesn’t mean I’m a-” Dan trailed off with a whimper as Phil licked him through his panties.

"Hush sweetheart, let me make you feel good” he punctuated with a spank at Dan’s thigh making it red. He turned Dan around, making him sit on his knees and pulled the lacy material down to his thighs, enough to put his mouth on Dan’s rim. He gripped Dan’s thigh and traced his tongue over his rim over and over till Dan sobbed something like "Oh fuck me daddy!” He brought one of his hands down on Dan’s butt with a slap, “Don’t tell daddy what to do. Tonight daddy will eat you out, okay, princess?” Phil waited for Dan to nod before continuing. Before he lost all sense of his cognition Dan thought about how all of this was coming from sweet, innocent phil. Sweet and innocent? Phil had everyone fooled.

  
Phil thrust his tongue in successfully fucking Dan, his face was being pushed deeper with Dan’s hand in his hair. He licked and sucked till Dan cried out and came all over his chest. Phil's tongue working through his orgasm till he felt too sensitive and had to pull Phil away. Phil positioned him while he was panting in bliss and ground his length against the cleft between Dan’s thighs. It took barely any thrusts before he came all over Dan's pert bum. It was sticky and messy, but he decided to veto cleaning up, pulled the covers over them and drifted off to sleep. Everything else would be dealt with in the morning, on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> so hi I'm new to this. Please love me. This is was a list of HCs but then I just.. made sentences out of the?  
> I just like boys in dresses okay? I wish I owned Dan so I could make him wear them but sigh.


End file.
